<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天师小狗 by ChromiumSulfate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468853">天师小狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate'>ChromiumSulfate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumSulfate/pseuds/ChromiumSulfate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*瞎写，完全瞎写*<br/>*本质沙雕流水账*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, 奎硕 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 初次见面，请多关照</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*瞎写，完全瞎写*<br/>*本质沙雕流水账*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>&lt;壹&gt;</strong><br/>
金珉奎走在路上被人敲晕了。</p><p>他恢复意识的时候感觉自己的天灵盖被敲裂了似的疼，里面的东西化作一滩水，脑袋又酸又涨，又过了好一阵子才勉强撑着坐起来——天旋地转。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前一闪一闪亮晶晶——啊，原来天都黑了啊。他一边在心里骂着敲他的人道德沦丧，要打劫也不必下手这么重，害他在路边昏迷了不知道多少个时辰，一边使劲摇了摇头，眨了眨眼，又猛地睁开，才发现原来还是白天，面前还蹲了个人。</p><p>那人很瘦，轮廓像是刀削出来的一般，左脸颊有一颗痣，正歪着头打量着他。见他醒了，便凑上前来，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，冲着他皱眉又扁嘴，低下头长叹一口气，摇了两下头，又抬起眼来一脸怜悯地看着他。</p><p>金珉奎见他这副神情，觉得他可能是个江湖郎中，在路边发现了他，在他昏倒的时候给他号了脉，发现他命不久矣，这是要叫他收拾收拾准备后事，却听到对方说——</p><p>“你被哮天犬附体了。”</p><p>他突然发现那人另一只手里正拿着一根像是路边捡的，足有茶杯口那么粗的树枝，脑子里灵光一闪，恍然大悟，怒气窜了三尺高，立刻打掉了对方搭在自己肩膀上的手，睁圆了眼睛咬着牙质问，“你打的我？”。</p><p>那人一愣，看着他咧开嘴心虚一笑，甩手把粗树枝扔进了背后的草丛里，然后转回头来，这次两只手都搭在了他的肩上，表情万分真挚，开口道，“你这么暴躁，是因为被哮天犬附体了。”</p><p>金珉奎才懒得去管什么哮天犬二郎神哪吒李靖太上老君，一把推开那人，揪着他的衣领站起来要跟他打架。那人踉跄了几步，随后钳住他的手，迅速从背后掏出一张符，贴在了金珉奎的脑门儿上。金珉奎感觉那被贴符的地方一阵酥麻，紧接着整个人都动弹不得，以一个十分滑稽的姿势被定在了路中央。打晕他的凶手后退了两步，拍了拍手，又掸了掸身上的灰，满意地上扬着嘴角。</p><p>“这个，叫定身符，天下有那么多种符咒，还是数它最好用。”，他欠过身来揉了揉他的头发，又笑了笑，“放心，没有后遗症。”</p><p>金珉奎浑身上下只有眼睛能动，郁闷地看着那人抱着手臂围着他悠闲地踱着步转圈——是真的道德沦丧。</p><p>那人一边溜达一边念叨，“怎么非要跟我打架，你又打不过我。我遇到你的时候就看出你不对劲，就捡了根桃木棍想试试能不能把住你壳儿里那玩意儿劝出来，没想到是哮天犬它老人家。桃木是辟邪用的，对付下面的东西一打一个准，但对哮天犬这种上面来的，就不怎么管事儿，它不愿意出来我也没办法。我多好一人啊，就在路边一直蹲着等你醒过来，腿都蹲麻了。你得跟我去找我师父，等他把那二郎神请来，亲自把他的爱犬拎走才行。”</p><p>金珉奎实在是不知道对方在胡言乱语些什么，被定在原地直翻白眼，脑子里还在想等会儿怎么报仇，把对面的人一拳打成脑震荡。</p><p>那人捕捉到了他的不屑，又道，“哎，消消气嘛！我问问你，你最近是不是情绪不稳定、易怒、易伤感，明明前一天一丁点儿食欲都没有，后一天又要暴饮暴食，还经常做奇奇怪怪的梦，会梦游，还会偶尔失忆？是就眨眨眼？”</p><p>金珉奎眨了眨眼，他这两天还以为自己误饮了女儿国的水。</p><p>那人点了点头，“哮天犬在上面呆得无聊，来人间串门，正好遇见了你，看上了你这副高大英俊好皮囊。它高兴了，你就得受罪。虽说它玩儿够了也就会自个儿回去了，但是天上一天，地上一年，二郎神公务缠身，一时半会儿也发现不了他家狗丢了。所以呢，为了你自己的身体健康着想，我还是真诚地劝你，乖乖跟小爷走。你要是听话，我就帮你把符揭了，要是还想打架，我这儿还有一摞，你看着办？”</p><p>金珉奎看着对方手里的一打黄纸，也只好认命地眨巴两下眼，这才恢复了人身自由。</p><p> </p><p><strong>&lt;贰&gt;</strong><br/>
无极生太极，太极生两仪。世界一分为三，上有天庭，中有人间，下有幽冥。三界平日里本该互不干扰，但总有些小神小鬼不爱消停，非要赶着趟地往人间跑。于是人间多了个叫天师的职业，专门负责把不该出现的玩意儿劝回自己的地界。</p><p>李硕珉就是个天师，而且是个礼貌的天师，不会动辄使用武力。君子动口不动手，一般情况下都是好言好语在先，实在不行再上手，打完还不忘对着空气着补一句抱歉。</p><p>不过当他碰到金珉奎的时候，远远地就觉得附在他身上的东西力量相当强大，不好对付，八成是劝不动的那种。正巧路边种的全是桃树，于是就在地上的断枝里寻了根最粗的，想都没想就冲过去一棒抡在了金珉奎头上。人虽然是立刻就晕了，里面的魂儿愣是一缕青烟都没逼出来。</p><p>他在倒地不起的金珉奎身边蹲了下来，仔细查看，这才意识到里面的气息原来不是冥界的，于是便开口问他是哪路神仙。</p><p>只见那人坐了起来，转了转脑袋，慢吞吞地拖长音调道，“你哮天犬大爷。”</p><p>——原来碰上了个人物。天庭名狗，惹不起也打不过。</p><p>“那大爷，人间好玩儿吗？呆了多久了？二郎神大人找不着你他不得着急吗？”</p><p>“他忙着呢，我再玩儿两天，你少管我。”，这话说完，金珉奎，或是哮天犬，就又躺回了地上。</p><p>李硕珉又试着去叫哮天犬，苦口婆心地劝，说人间无趣，净是破事儿一桩桩，远不如天上自在。他劝得口干舌燥，可那哮天犬就是不理他，实在是没了辙，只好在原地等着金珉奎醒过来，好带他去找师父。他师父是比他高上几极的大天师，修道几十年，请得动神仙。而他天赋极高，从小就对非人界的气息相当敏感，师父看中了这一点，一直把他当成重点培养对象，尽管他胆子小。</p><p>第一次单独外勤的时候，李硕珉揪到了一只附在书生身上的小鬼。他看着那魂魄飘在空中，耷拉着和脖子之间只有一小块皮连接的脑袋，吓得倒退了三步大喊，“哎哎哎哎哎你！别过来！回底下去！”。</p><p>小鬼心想，这天师打是打不过，倒是能唬一两下，于是倏地冲到他面前，冲他吐了个舌头，说，“哦。”，便消失了，留下李硕珉一个人在原地直冒冷汗。那书生醒了之后看见他的模样，还走过来拍拍他的后背，“兄弟，别怕，谢了。”</p><p>不过时间长了，人总是要进步的，李硕珉现在已经能游刃有余地对付各路牛鬼蛇神，可捡到哮天犬还是头一回。当金珉奎不带脑子张牙舞爪地蹦起来要跟他干架的时候，他心里只有一个想法——</p><p>不愧是哮天犬，找了个傻大个，跟狗似的。</p><p>第二个想法——</p><p>看上去是挺能打的，等把哮天犬请走了，留在身边帮帮忙当个打手也不错。</p><p>而当金珉奎真的答应跟着他满世界捉鬼，在路上总在絮絮叨叨说个不停的时候——</p><p>“给你贴个静音符吧。”</p><p>“可是你话也很多啊？”</p><p>“我是管事儿的，你是打下手的，能一样吗？”</p><p>“你大爷。”</p><p>“我爹没哥。”</p><p>老子曰，“道生一，一生二，二生三，三生万物。”</p><p>缘分便是万物中的一种。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 救救贫道，人狗不分了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*送货途中故事*<br/>*已向哮天犬鞠躬道歉81次*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>&lt;叁&gt;</strong><br/>
林子大了什么鸟都有，金珉奎活了二十多年还是第一次遇见如李硕珉一般神叨一人。</p><p>李硕珉自我介绍说他是个修道捉鬼的天师。金珉奎也理解，这种开了天眼与三界鬼神打交道之人，生活与思考方式同凡夫俗子相比定不会完全相同，但他的行为举止着实是不怎么着调儿。</p><p>此前金珉奎并未见过天师，但他想象中的正统天师于闲暇时刻大概会画符习法。这些李硕珉也做，却只是偶尔。大部分时间他好像更喜爱做些将猫变蚂蚁、让地上的尘土变换形态等不甚正经之事，还会时不时地跟路边的花草树木念念有词。他所做众多怪事中的一个实例明明白白发生在一刻钟前。</p><p>时节正值炎炎夏日，并非是秋高气爽果蔬飘香的季节，他却亲眼目睹李硕珉爬上路边的柿树去摘那离成熟还有几个月的涩柿子。摘一个还不够，怀里当作珍宝似的揣了四五个，手里还抓了俩，胳膊倚着树枝小步挪动，再小心翼翼地跳下树来，生怕果子摔裂了。</p><p>金珉奎在树下看着，想着难道这涩柿子也可用于辟邪驱魂或是修炼仙丹，刚要开口问，却见李硕珉将柿子仔细擦干净了递到他面前，竟是要叫他吃，脸上的神色也丝毫不像是在说笑。</p><p>金珉奎不解，看着那绿色的果皮，恨不得整个脸都皱了起来，“李天师，柿子得到秋日里红透了才能吃呀？”</p><p>李硕珉原地愣了片刻，撇嘴点头，可最终还是将那几个柿子收入口袋里，“嗯，有道理，不过有备无患。”，随后又转过身去继续大步向前赶路。</p><p>金珉奎更甚疑惑，在他身后大喊，“你们天师可是偏爱食用生涩之物？”</p><p>李硕珉不回话，金珉奎便追上去，“我这才想起来，先前在一本书上读到过，说是生涩未熟之果实，虽口感差些，难以入口，但可活血通络、滋阴补阳，颇有养生之功效。你们修道之人是否就是用其入药，以平衡体内阴阳之气？“</p><p>李硕珉正在喝水，听了这话一口气没上来直接呛住，停下脚步，在原地咳个不停，待到好不容易顺了气才开口，“你这读的什么书啊？”</p><p>“《神农草本经》。”</p><p>李硕珉语塞。</p><p>“镇上卖医书的小贩卖给我的，只要五钱银子。”</p><p>李硕珉沉默。</p><p>“李天师？”</p><p>“无妨，待去到师父的道观我向他讨本正版赠你便是。”，李硕珉无奈叹气，又追问，“那小贩还卖些什么书？”</p><p>金珉奎挠挠头，思寻片刻，答道，“好似是有《黄帝外经》、《备急万金要方》、《伤寒小病论》，不过这些一看就是假的。”</p><p>“你明知他卖假书，又如何觉得《神农草本经》就是真的？”</p><p>金珉奎这才顿然醒悟似的，“我早知它有些问题！汉字的顺序当真不影响阅读！”</p><p>李硕珉眯了眼，嘴也别成一条横线，心想现如今钱竟是如此好赚，“你又是如何知晓它有问题的？”</p><p>“上回我不慎扭伤了脚，便去查书。这书上写道要将新鲜柑橘皮捣碎了，与五更时刻采摘的红苋菜与雏菊混在一起，再加上三更去水井里新打的泉水，制成敷料，三天内便会康复。我觉得不像是正经医病的方子。”</p><p>“我为何觉得你只是嫌麻烦。”，李硕珉小声嘟囔。</p><p>金珉奎亮着眼睛赞同地拍了一把李硕珉的后背，“正是如此！扭了脚正该休憩，为何还要三更五更起床！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>&lt;肆&gt;</strong><br/>
和哮天犬与被其上身的人形哮天犬相处不足两日，李硕珉已然觉得疲倦，说是度日如年也不为过。明明是同一张脸与同一副皮囊，里头管事儿的魂魄却是混乱到极点。</p><p>金珉奎倒是听话，可那哮天犬则任性得紧，不好伺候。名犬下凡，精力充沛又喜捉弄人，常常走上三五步就要拉着他与他开展尘土化形大赛，还曾把路上的蚂蚁尽数变成猫。土路上趴了一堆毛绒球挡着路，实在无法前行，他却只顾着一边撸猫一边捧腹大笑，将烂摊子推给李硕珉，给可怜的蚂蚁一只一只恢复原形以清除障碍。</p><p>不仅如此，哮天犬还颇爱用法术将树皮上的纹样弯曲变作猫状。林子一眼望去全是形态各异的猫，看上去过于诡异，怕是以后再无人敢来，又得要李硕珉跟在他后面对着植物念咒一个个清除。</p><p>李硕珉不懂哮天犬为何要跟猫过不去，遂问他。哮天犬答曰，“天庭猫仙全部傲慢得很，不敢逗之，只好在人间嬉闹。”</p><p>仅是爱随意施法便罢了，哮天犬怕是在那天庭之上被惯坏了，常常提出些无理要求。</p><p>方才他本在好好地走着，后方的人却突然一屁股坐在了地上。</p><p>“小天师！我累了！”</p><p>李硕珉转过头去，明白这是哮天犬在撒泼了。但身份尊贵之犬自然是骂不得，得哄着，于是便走上前去，在他面前蹲下，“就在这儿歇会儿？”</p><p>哮天犬点头，“我还饿了。”</p><p>李硕珉低头翻出块干粮双手呈上。</p><p>“不要这个，吃腻了，想吃点儿果子。”，哮天犬环视四周，一眼便盯上了不远处那颗柿子树，绿油油的柿树叶中点缀着绿油油的柿子果，“我看那个不错！”</p><p>李硕珉顺着他手指的方向看去，皱了眉，“哮天大爷，犬大爷，柿子可是要等到红了才算熟啊。”</p><p>“我没吃过柿子，天庭上没有，我也没吃过绿果子，你去帮我多摘几个来，不然我回到天上要跟二郎神告状。”</p><p>幼稚的威胁也算威胁，李硕珉也不愿与神犬争辩，只好顺从地爬上树去给他摘涩柿子。谁想到等他将柿子摘回来，哮天犬却在金珉奎的皮囊里隐了去，对方正以看傻子的神情瞅他。</p><p>李硕珉虽是气恼但也没辙，还是带着青柿子上了路，省的那哮天犬不到一个时辰后就又冒出来非吃不可。</p><p>师父的道观在另一座山里，距离此处还需走上三两日。当前这座山里常年有闹鬼的传闻，李硕珉本是来查看情况，但许是哮天犬在身边的缘故，那些阴间魂魄都被镇了回去，一路上并未碰到任何。</p><p>不过即使如此，李硕珉依旧谨慎。晚间休息时，他定要在周边贴上黄符以确保安全。</p><p>李硕珉从事天师一职已有多年，对自己的法术还是有些自信的，自认为所做保护措施几乎可以称得上是万无一失。可出乎意料的是，次日他一早醒来，竟发现金珉奎不见踪影，他大喊其名字也无人回应。</p><p>大活人凭空消失，神犬凭空走失，偌大山林里要找个人何其困难，李硕珉自然是急得团团转。</p><p>正当他手足无措之时，却听到金珉奎的声音在叫他。</p><p>李硕珉抬头只见金珉奎踏着晨雾从远处走来，怀里抱着一堆青柿子。</p><p>“李天师！后面几天路上的食粮管够！”</p><p>文昌帝君曰，“诸恶莫作，众善奉行。永无恶曜加临，常有吉神拥护。”</p><p>李硕珉心想，如金珉奎这般心地善良之人日后必定常有吉星高照吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>